Twin Twist
At the beginning of the game, Liz and Julia were tasked with keeping their twist a secret. Every week, the two had to switch in and out while exchanging information about what was happening in the game. After the first switch, Julia entered the game only with the knowledge that Liz had an alliance with Tila and Spencer, and that Spencer found Liz to be attractive. In the second switch, Julia informed Liz that they had to work with Santana to get farther in the game, and continue their alliances with Spencer and Tila. In the third switch, the twins remained mostly quiet, having known basically everything there was to know about the alliances. After the fourth switch, the girls succeeded in making it past four eliminations, and thus Julia was allowed to enter the game. The two twins proceeded to dominate the game together, up until Julia decided to lead a crusade against her twin, eliminating her from the game. It was later that Julia took herself out of the game through a straw draw that the twins were both taken out. SWAP ONE: 21:39 HEYuhhhhhhhhh 21:39 Oh my goshhhhhuhhhhhhh 21:39 Spencer likes a little Liz actionuhhhhhhhhh 21:39 I haven't seen you in foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 21:39 Tila is like my best frienduhhhhhhhhh she's a Naziuhhhhhhhhh and I love herruhhhhhhhhh 21:39 Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ________________________________________ 21:39 I knowwwwuhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhh 21:39 She's a Nazi??????????????? 21:39 * LizNolan switches clothes 21:39 Yessssuhhhhhhhhh 21:39 That's kind of baduhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:40 She hates Jewsuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 Yeahuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 But we're not jewishuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 But I guess I have to be Lizuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:40 We're from Miamiuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 Yeahhhuhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 Since I'm not Juliuhhhhhh 21:40 Pretend you're okay with ituhhhhhhhhh 21:40 since we're doing the authentic experience, you have a time limit of 5 minutes. 21:40 Okayyuhhhhhhhhh what a buzzkilluhhhhhhhhh 21:40 shut up real liz nolan 21:40 We haven't seen each other in foreveruhhhhhhhhh relaxuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 * LizNolan_ puts clothes on 21:40 Julia is everythinguhhhhhhhhh 21:40 I've missed Liz so muchuhhhhh 21:40 Okay I left channelsuhhhhhhhhh 21:40 All rightuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Gotta wait for the IP to go awayyyyyy 21:41 Okayyyuhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Okayyyuhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Anything elseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? 21:41 Nooooo that's ituhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Alsouhhhhhhhhh Tila is in an alliance with 21:41 I guess I gotta get with Spencerrrruhhhhhhhhh ________________________________________ 21:41 What if he's uglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? 21:41 KidDetective 21:41 I don't wanna get with an ugly guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :( 21:41 and HelmetBoiuhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Don't go after Kid, Tila, Helmet and Spenceruhhhhhhhhh 21:41 All rightuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:41 Spencer is cuteeuhhhhhhhhh 21:42 He hates women thoughuhhhhhhhhh 21:42 Don't be such a sluuhhhhhhhhht around him 21:42 But we're womennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnuhhh 21:42 * LizNolan giggles 21:42 * LizNolan_ laughs 21:42 yeahhhuhhhhhhhhh but he still likes a little liz action 21:42 Oh my goshhhhhhhhhhhh I can't waituhhhhh 21:42 Join alreadyuhhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhh you dumb bitchuhhhhhhhhh 21:42 I'm waiting for the IP to go awayuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:42 Drauhhhhhhh Is it gone???? 21:42 Who caresuhhhhhhhhh 21:43 Be good at compsuhhhhhhhhh I know you're not as athletic as meuhhhhhhhhh 21:43 You don't know thatuhhhhhhhhhh 21:43 At least I'm prettieruhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:43 * LizNolan_ giggles 21:43 * LizNolan giggles 21:43 * LizNolan_ enters house 21:43 (wots the channel) 21:43 (#TVSTars) 21:44 --end-- SWAP TWO: 22:11 Heyyyyyuhhhhhh 22:11 I'm backuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:12 you need to leave the main chat 22:12 It's so boringuhhhhhh in hereuhhhhhhuhhhhhhuhhhhhh 22:12 Welllll I have newsssssuhhhhhhhhh 22:12 Update meuhhhhhh, who got evicteduhhhhhh 22:12 It was Patricuhhhhhhhhhhhh! 22:12 Whouhhhhhh?????? 22:12 The Final Solution alliance wanted him outuhhhhhhhh 22:12 So I agreeduhhhh 22:13 Butttttttttt 22:13 Who's in that allianceuhhhhhh?? 22:13 Spencer and I made an alliance with Santanuhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:13 It's Tila's allianceuhhhhhhh 22:13 Oh I love Santanuhhhhhh she's so prettyuhhhhhh 22:13 @Final Solution 22:13 Nooo 22:13 Santana's such a bitchuhhhhhhhh 22:13 Prettier than youuhhhhhh 22:13 * LizNolan giggles 22:13 Shut upuhhhhhhhhh 22:13 who's in Tila's allianceuhhhhhh 22:13 * LizNolan_ giggles 22:13 You're sooo meannnnn 22:13 Shut upppuhhhhhh 22:13 Helmet and the other people you talked abouttttttt 22:13 oh Kiduhhhhhh? 22:14 Yeahuhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:14 Okayyyyyyyyyuhhhhhh goshuhhhhhh 22:14 Alsooooo Spencer wants to go with Santana instead of Tiluhhhhhhhhh 22:14 Whyyyyuhhhhhh Tiluhhhhhh is prettier 22:14 Alsoooo he left it up to meeeeeeeeeeeeee to choose who to voteuhhhh 22:14 It was 4-3!!!!! 22:14 Spencer definitely likes a little Twins actionuhhhhhhhhh ;) 22:14 Yasssuhhhhhh you're a boss bitchuhhhhhh 22:15 I knowwwwwwuhhhh 22:15 * LizNolan_ laughs 22:15 Work that poweruhhhhhh 22:15 Alsouhhhhhhhhh 22:15 * LizNolan giggles 22:15 Okayyyyyyy let's switchuhhhhhh 22:15 If you can find hair dyeuhhhhhhhh 22:15 I need to dye my rooootsssuhhh 22:15 * LizNolan changes clothes 22:15 * LizNolan_ changes clothes 22:15 Alright byeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:15 Okayyyyyyyyyuhhhhhh also pluck your eyebrowsuhhhhhh 22:15 you look like a manuhhhhhh 22:15 Shut upuhhhh 22:15 ladies I need liz back 22:15 You're soooo meanuhh 22:15 Okayuhhhhhh 22:15 * LizNolan enters TV Stars house 22:15 * LizNolan joins #TVStars 22:16 -- end -- ________________________________________ SWAP THREE / FOUR: 23:14 Heyyyyuhhhhhh 23:14 We did ituhhhhh yasssuhhhhhhh 23:15 Congratulations 23:15 You two will be joining this game together 23:15 oh he's not here 23:15 Dumb bitchuhhhhhhh 23:16 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TwinsTwist 23:16 Heyyyyyuhhhhhhh 23:16 We did it uhhhhhhh yassuhhhh ________________________________________ 23:16 Did you leave the other roomuhhhhhhhhh